Just Tonight
by anotherkyungie
Summary: Baekhyun tahu ia bersalah dan ia harus bertanggung jawab atas semua kekacauan yang telah dibuatnya. Namun ia juga tak sanggup harus menanggung rasa bersalah itu sendirian. Sampa akhirnya Chanyeol meyakinkannya bahwa malam itu, hanya cukup dengan mereka berdua, tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan. BaekYeol. Band!AU.


_Just Tonight_

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Band!AU. Romance. Rated: T

BoysLove! Don't like don't read!

Semua cerita di bawah adalah fiksi dan hasil imajinasiku. Sekedar hasil curhatan setelah apa yang terjadi sama OTPku my dear BaekYeol T_T. Mungkin fic ini agak sedikit telat tapi yasudahlah, butuh waktu lama buat ngumpulin Baekyeol feelsku yang tercecer TT_TT

Well, happy reading..

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_'Dua puluh empat, dua puluh lima, dua puluh enam…..'_

"Astaga dia semakin kurus saja."

_'Dua puluh tujuh…'_

"Biar saja, dia pantas mendapatkan semuanya!"

_'Dua puluh delapan…'_

"Dasar bodoh!"

_'Dua puluh sembilan, tiga puluh…'_

"Tidak tahu diri, dasar penghianat!"

_'Tiga puluh satu…'_

"Kami membencimu!"

_'Tiga puluh dua, tiga puluh tiga, tiga puluh empat…'_

Baekhyun terus menghitung entah apa di kepalanya. Ia ingin secepat mungkin sampai di dalam gedung KBS, entah mengapa jarak antara gedung dan vannya terasa begitu jauh kali ini. Ia terus menunduk dan bersembunyi di bawah hoodie yang ia kenakan. Ia tahu ia tak akan lagi mampu memikul semuanya jika ia bertatapan langsung dengan pandangan benci yang ia yakin kini mengitarinya. Seiring dengan langkahnya yang cepat ia berusaha untuk menulikan telinganya. Lebih memilih untuk terus berkonsentrasi pada hitungan-hitungan kosong di kepalanya.

Sedikit lagi, ia melihat beberapa kawannya telah sampai di dalam gedung. Ia sedikit menoleh ke belakang dan ia baru menyadari bahwa ternyata ia yang terakhir. Ia kemudian menghela nafas lega ketika ia sampai di depan pintu lobi. Ia baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menutup pintu kaca itu dari dalam, menutup aksesnya. Terkejut, Baekhyun mencoba memanggil teman-temannya di dalam. Mencari tahu apakah mereka menyadari bahwa ia tertinggal. Ia kemudian melihat Junmyeon, lelaki bersurai pirang itu menatapnya. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya, mencoba memberi tahu _leader_nya bahwa ia masih berada di luar. Namun kemudian tangannya terasa lemas ketika Junmyeon hanya mengabaikannya dan kini melangkah pergi bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Ia bisa mendengar begitu banyak orang berteriak di belakangnya. Ia kemudian mencoba memulai kembali hitungan di kepalanya. Namun ia tahu hitungan itu tak akan berhasil kali ini.

_'Satu, dua, tiga, empat….'_

"EXO tidak membutuhkanmu!"

Baekhyun berhenti menghitung dan kemudian jatuh tersungkur. Kakinya terlalu lemas untuk menahan berat tubuhnya yang bahkan terus berkurang akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah pekikan terdengar di dalam ruangan yang gelap. Selanjutnya deru nafas yang memburu terdengar begitu jelas beriringan dengan suara detik jarum jam yang berputar. Baekhyun membuka lebar kedua matanya dan menatap beberapa _sticker_ bintang yang menyala di langit-langit kamarnya. Dadanya terlihat naik turun dengan cepat dan keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Bola mata hitamnya terliat tak fokus untuk sesaat sebelum ia akhirnya menarik nafas panjang. Ia berkali-kali mencoba menetralkan kembali nafasnya, namun entah mengapa rasanya begitu sulit. Ia baru saja melihat sesuatu yang benar-benar menakutkan, mimpi terburuk yang ingin dibuangnya jauh-jauh dari kenyataan.

Ia kemudian menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang kini tengah berbaring memunggunginya. Mata sipitnya sempat melirik pada jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya sebelum kembali pada sosok di sampingnya. Jika ini adalah lima bulan yang lalu, ia tak akan ragu membangunkan _roommate_nya itu pada jam dua dini hari seperti ini. Jika ini adalah lima bulan yang lalu, ia tak akan takut untuk mengganggu dan meminta ditemani karena baru saja mendapat mimpi buruk. Namun ini bukan lima bulan yang lalu. Baekhyun terus menimbang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia benar-benar takut untuk kembali tidur dan mendapatkan mimpi yang sama atau bahkan yang lebih buruk.

Hingga akhirnya tangannya terulur dan dengan gemetar menyentuh punggung di hadapannya.

"Chanyeol?" ujarnya lirih.

Baekhyun sedikit menahan nafasnya, ia tak banyak berharap sosok yang baru saja dipanggilnya itu akan meresponnya. Namun kemudian Chanyeol berbalik, dengan mata yang masih tertutup ia membuka kedua tangannya dan membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menyandarkan dagunya di atas pucuk kepala Baekhyun, menghirup aroma khas yang sesungguhnya ia rindukan. Tangan besarnya mengelus punggung Baekhyun, memberikan ketenangan luar biasa bagi lelaki mungil yang kini tengah didekapnya itu. Sementara itu Baekhyun dengan sedikit ragu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol. Ia kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang di hadapannya, mencari rasa aman.

"Mimp buruk? Kau gemetar," bisik Chanyeol.

"Hmm," balas Baekhyun singkat.

Gambaran tentang mimpinya kini kembali berputar di ingatannya seiring dengan rasa sesak yang mulai menjalar di dadanya. Ia tahu ia bersalah, ia sangat paham akan hal itu. Ia tahu ia bodoh dan ceroboh. Ia tak menyalahkan semua orang yang menunjukkan jari mereka ke arahnya saat ini, karena ia merasa ia pantas mendapatkannya. Ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin akan menghancurkan semuanya, bahkan menghancurkan EXO. Ia telah bertindak seolah-olah ia tak memikirkan EXO sama sekali dan hanya mementingkan dirinya. Ia bersalah dan sungguh ia benar-benar menyesal.

Chanyeol merasakan genggaman Baekhyun pada bajunya semakin erat. Ia juga masih merasakan tubuh mungil itu gemetar. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan tangannya kini mengelus pelan surai hitam Baekhyun.

"Maaf," ujar Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang teredam.

"Maafkan aku," ujarnya kembali.

Chanyeol mengerti apa yang Baekhyun bicarakan namun ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa' karena memang hal tersebut hampir tidak mungkin terjadi. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan 'semuanya akan baik-baik saja' karena semua memang tidak akan baik-baik saja paling tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Semua komentar orang-orang di internet, wajah kecewa para member ketika kabar itu meledak, ekspresi cemas Junmyeon, semuanya memang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Baekhyun-ah, mau mencoba sesuatu?" ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang tak mengerti hanya terdiam, menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Malam ini saja, lupakan semuanya. Kita akan berpura-pura," ujar Chanyeol kembali.

"Kita akan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa dan kembali pada saat semua baik-baik saja," lanjutnya.

Baekhyun merasakan matanya memanas, ia merasa benar-benar beruntung Chanyeol kini berada di sampingnya. Ia tak akan menukar ini dengan apapun. Ia bahkan tak ingin menukar posisi Chanyeol saat ini dengan Taey—

"Kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak berpikir," ucap Chanyeol memotong pikiran panjang Baekhyun.

"Kau harus melupakan semuanya dan hanya memikirkan saat ini, tidak ada siapapun sekarang, hanya kau dan aku jadi jangan pikirkan yang lain kecuali kita," lanjutnya.

"Jika kau hanya memikirkan kita, maka tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, ia kemudian menyamankan dirinya. Melupakan semuanya dan hanya memikirkan ia dan Chanyeol saat ini. Memikirkan pelukan Chanyeol yang hangat, tangan besarnya yang membuat Baekhyun merasa aman, aroma tubuhnya, lelucon konyol yang hanya bisa mereka berdua pahami, semua tentang dirinya dan Chanyeol. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati rasa nyaman yang ditawarkan Chanyeol untuknya.

Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun. Ia kini juga mencoba melupakan semuanya dan berpura-pura.

Berpura-pura bahwa tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Berpura-pura bahwa Baekhyun adalah miliknya.

''Hanya malam ini saja,'' ujarnya dalam hati.

END.

Thanks for reading and review please..

Baekyeol shipper lets hug each other…

This ship is not sinking and still sailing!

Baekyeol FTW! #kibarbenderaBaekYeol


End file.
